Not As Easy As It Seems
by TheHetaliaForever
Summary: America has had a rough time taking care of his little brother matthew. Then one night things change.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is just a introduction, the real story is in the next Chapter. I wrote this and wasn't sure if I liked it, most of the language is in the next chapter, contains little Canada Daww~. I'm** **going to post this and another chapter 1 tell me if you like it so if people do i'll make more.**

* * *

_Introduction_

"Big Brother" Cried Matthew as he ran and hugged Alfred who had just come home from work. Alfred smiled at the boy and knelt down.

"Hey little bro," Smiled Alfred, he patted Mathews head. Alfred did his best to take care of Mathew, after Their parents died he had gotten his little brother, he worked most days, so he was barley able to see his little brother or do stuff with him. He normally brought him a lot of stuff to make up for it but he knew he couldn't.

Mathew was just happy whenever he got to see his brother he knew how hard he worked, he also noticed how little he saw his brother eat compared to him. He was happy when Alfred gave him a stuffed bear. The little boy loved bears and dreamed he could get one f his own one day Alfred said he would do his best to make the boys dream come true. America was actually saving money to do this for Mathew.

Toris came over and smiled at the two.

"Hello Alfred his was great today like he always is" Smiled the Lithuanian man. Toris Lorinaitis was Alfred's Friend, he normally took care of Matthew when Alfred couldn't be home on time. He was dating a boy name Feliks. Toris was normally quiet but very polite. But over thought things a lot.

America lived in a small house, it had two bedrooms, his and his little brothers. Both at the end of the house. There was a bathroom a kitchen, an office, and the main room the living room. It was altogether a nice house.

Mathew held his arms up, Alfred hoisted him up in his arm setting down his bag. Toris smiled, then his face fell slightly, he picked up some letters and handed them to Alfred. Alfred trusted Toris and asked him to read his mail, you never knew when something could be important and he not know it till later. Toris handed him a letter. Alfred set down his brother, and looked at the outside of the cover, it said _Past due. _Took the letter out of the already ripped open envelope and read it.

_Dear Mr. Jones,_

_It has come to our attention that you have been overdue on rent. It appears you are about 2 months behind on rent. The amount of money you owe is 1,100 dollars, plus a late fee of 10 dollars. Please pay this amount of money by the end of the week, or you will be evicted._

_Sincerely, Sadiq Annan_

Alfred slid down the wall, his head in his hands. There was no way he could pay that much in a week.

"T-Toris please…could you" Said Alfred looking up. Toris nodded knowing what he wanted.

"yes but don't be gone to long, and please not to much" He smiled

"of course I wouldn't d that to Mattie" the boy looked between the two. America walked back out the door, and got into his car driving to the nearest bar. He walked inside and sat down on the bar stool.

Heracules took a look at him and gave him his usual drink.


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred sighed. He wasn't ready for this type of responsibility, he didn't like it. But he loved his brother enough to deal with it. He wished that he had one day to shut off, just relax, but he worked so much he couldn't. He had no idea what he was going to do. "Oi, leave me alone" came a shrill voice from across the bar. Alfred looked up to see a young, British man. He had short blonde hair and the strangest eye brows. A large brute man was there pinning him to the wall. "Don't be like that, let's have a little Fun" he cooed to him. The British man struggled. 'Why…why am I doing this' thought Alfred as he stood and walked over to them. "Hey! You, the oversized man with shit for brains" Called Alfred.

The man looked at him. "You talking to me pipsqueak" he replied. Alfred cracked his neck "I rather not fight in the bar Heracules doesn't really like that, but if you don't put the man down, then I might have to do it""this, this man" Said the large idiot; he then slammed the British man against the wall, very hard. Alfred snapped for an unknown reason and went after the man punching him hard, his fist impacting with the others cheek. He then brought his foot around to kick the man's stomach, then his lower legs. The large oversized men feel to the ground. "get out….before I get really angry' Alfred growled, the man crawled out whimpering.

"Hey you okay" He turned to the British man, the man looked to be knocked out and Alfred sighed. He picked up the man and left the bar setting him in his car. "Couldn't you have stayed awake long enough to tell me where you live at least dude" complained Alfred. He then seat belted him in.

~Time Skip~Arthur sat up and pressed his fingers slightly into his temple. His head hurt badly. He then noticed his surroundings, where was he? Alfred walked in and looked at him."Oh you're awake" he said glancing at him. He was wearing pajama pants and that was it. Arthur blushed looking at the other."Why, why am I here" he said."You got knocked out; I didn't know where you lived so I brought you here. Are you hungry, there food on the table" He answered. Arthur looked to the there was pancakes eggs and bacon and a happy little boy eating his, there was only one other pate with food on it."Where is your plate" he asked, standing slowly.

"I….already ate" lied Alfred, Arthur looked at him able to tell a lie from the truth. But he sighed and walked over to the table and sat down.

"Hello, mister my names Mathew, are you big brother Alfred's new friends" Asked Mathew smiling. Arthur was about to say something then stopped, Alfred was looking at him."Yes, I am my name is Arthur, pleasure to meet you Mathew" He replied with a smile.

Arthur took a small bite of the pancakes his eyes then grew wide. "t-these are delicious" he said. Alfred sat down and grinned.

"Thanks, I learned from my…"he stopped talking there a stared out the window, Mathew grew quiet while eating. The silence was familiar to the British man. He looked up at the two. Taking another bite of the pancakes he then started to talk."I never knew my father, he ran out on me and my brothers when we were little, of course my brothers each had different fathers, mine left to war and never came back, but he left each of us something to remember him by. Our mother died, when I was about four" and that was all he said. Mathew looked at him with his big thoughtful eyes.

Alfred smiled. 'This guy, he's …cool'

"Big Brother" whined Mathew" do you have to go to work today I want to spend the day with you". Alfred sighed, he wished he could stay with his brother on Sunday, but he needed to find a way to make money and he also had to drop off Arthur.

"I'm sorry Bro I have to go out and make money" he replied.

"b-but…you never do anything with me your always so busy" there was a touch of anger in his soft voice, he ran off towards his room. Tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Couldn't you take the day off" asked Arthur.

"No….I need the money badly" he replied. He then got on his jacket.

"Come one we need to take you back home where do you live" Arthur told him his address and got on his shoes. The left the house and went to the car. Toris was already going up to the house and went inside, as they drove away.

"Who was that" Asked Arthur, almost worriedly.

"Friend of mine he watches Mathew" Replied Alfred, he didn't seem to be there, he was staring off into the distance. The rest of the ride was in silence.

"Stop here" said Arthur "this is my house.

"What, that's your house" gasped Alfred, staring up at the mansion.

"Yes, our family makes toys" he replied "we get a lot of money"

They pulled into the drive way and the door flew open, a man older then Arthur burst out angrily and stormed over to the car.

"You leathcheann where were you all night acting like a bastaird damnaigh" the man was clearly Scottish. 'What language is he speaking stared Alfred, they both were outside of the car staring as the man came closer.

"Quiet speaking Irish, that's Liam's job" retorted Arthur

"Ill speak whatever I want, or would you rather me say everything in English" he said getting to him and sizing the other up. Alfred got a good look at the other, very red hair, heavy accent, muscular, more greenish eyes, and smelled like alcohol and cigarettes.

"Whose this then" asked the man.

"This Ian is my friend, Alfred" Repeated Arthur to his older brother. Two other boys were now standing at the door, one speaking Irish, the other Welsh, there were talking to each other. Alfred picked up every few words.

"Hey guys we shouldn't really fight" said the one speaking who was Irish, now English. Obviously he was Irish, and he must be the one called Liam. The other one nodded.

"Yeah besides with the guest, I could cook him something" Said the one speaking who was Welsh. Alfred's stomach betrayed him at the words cook, and his stomach growled.

"See the lads hungry" smiled Liam and threw his arm over Alfred's shoulder. 'I can make him my potatoes"

"No" Arthur replied quickly, and then he sighed and grabbed Alfred away. "Dylan if you want you can make him something"

Liam pouted.

**Ah! Alfred, look at the mess you've gotten yourself in, in a house with Scotland, a very nasty person. Ireland the fun airhead that we all love. And Wales, the only one that can cook and is smart and fun. Throw England in there and fights break out. Leathcheann according to Google translate means idiot and Bastaird damnaigh means damn bastard. There you go another chapter, poor Mathew he shouldn't cry. **


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred was roughly pulled into another room. Liam smiled at him.

"We see you already met our silly little brother, so what do you think of him" Liam chuckled childishly. Alfred felt trapped by Liam and the slight look that Arthur gave him.

"Arthur hey guess what I got" There called a voice of a child. A little boy few years older Mathew's age ran down red velvety carpeted stairs and grinned at the British man. He had the same accent but strangely wore a sailor's outfit.

"Arthur guess what I got all a's on my report cards, remember what you said! You'd get me chocolate bars and melon sodas remember Arthur" The boy cheered waving the report card in the air. Arthur growled and hit the boy on the head.

"Ow hey you big bully that hurt" he wined.

"Shut up for a moment, Peter I can't think with all your yelling, beside act more mannerly we have a guest" said Arthur. Peter looked up like an excited puppy.

He then ran toward Alfred. "Nice to meet you i'm the great and mighty Peter, as you can see, I am the cutest person in the room. Also I am a master at playing games, and I love melon soda and chocolate bars, and the sea is so great and my best friend is this girl names W, and I have another friend, and he's older than me but he's not that much taller, and my mama and my papa's names are Tino and Berwald and I have a puppy named Hanatamago an-" he was hit on the head again by Arthur, the boy recoiled clutching his head.

"It's nice to meet you Peter" Alfred laughed and smiled. "But I have question are you Arthur's brother?"

"BROTHER" they both yelled then glared at each other, but Alfred noticed there was a bit of affection in the glare it wasn't all hate.

"We're cousins" Arthur said finally. "My father's brother dumped him on a married couple, a Finnish man and a Swedish man who tried to look for his other family; they want him to know his family. Though they have him most of the year" Arthur said.

"Yeah mama and papa are the best" Peter grinned. Alfred smiled sadly and patted his head. He remembered when Mathew was this happy.

"You should meet my brother Mathew sometime" smiled Alfred kneeling down to look better at Peter.

Peter nodded enthusiastically.

-Meanwhile-

Mathew sighed. "Mister Toris…I'm going out to play" Mathew called to the older man.

"Alright just don't go too far and don't get hurt and watch out for stranger" he said worriedly.

Mathew nodded and stepped outside, the wind blew at him but he was use to the cold in fact he loved it. He walked down the street looked both ways and crossed it. There was the sound of kids playing at a local playground. He quietly made his way to the playground and hummed a soft tune.

The playground was often a place he went and relaxed. He had found a secret place to hide while there, just under the larger jungle gym. Four boxed walls normally kept it separate, but he had found an easy way to get under. The slide contained a small door so well blended in that only someone who paid close attention to detail could find.

Carefully he made his way to the small hideout and inched the door open while no one was looking, then snuck in. Inside he had his own personal club house. On one wall was his favorite stuffed toy a pure while polar bear. The other side was a picture of his big brother, and had mom and dad.

Then there was also a small stack of books. He curled up into his regular spot in the nice cool sand and picked up a book and leafed through the pages to the spot he had left off of and began to read.

He hadn't noticed it but he had been there for nearly two hours. He yawned then set the book down and glanced at the stuffed polar bear. There was a sharp cry from outside. Mathew peaked out of the top of one of the walls. A small group of three boys stood over a girl with short blond hair with a ribbon in it and wore a lovely red dress.

"You may look like a boy but you fight like a sissy girl" said a boy a particular large fat one.

"What's with the ribbon it doesn't help you look ore girly you only look like that cross dressing freak down the street" another kid said tall and skinny. Mathew felt his fist tighten, he wasn't one to get angry or violent, but not only were they being very mean to someone but they insulted Mister Feliks. The girl stood up slowly.

"What's the matter you stupid little girl going to cry and run to your mommy" one said.

"I don't have a mommy or a daddy" she whispered. The boys didn't care all they cared about was they had gotten to he girl.

"Going to go cry now" a boy sneered. The boy was about to say something else when Mathew stepped in front of her.

"Leave her alone, and don't talk about mister Feliks" he said standing in front of her. One of the boys grinned.

"What you gonna do four eyes" a boy grinned. Mathew narrowed his eyes.

"Leave her alone" was all he said. One of the boys snuck up behind him and pushed him hard on the ground. His glasses breaking on the gravel surface. The girl whose name was Lily suddenly punched the boy. Her soft spoken sweet exterior gone.

"You jerks leave us alone" she yelled. The boys stumbled and ran away. She kneeled down to the Mathew and helped him up, while talking.

"My names Lily nice to meet you" she said softly.

"Mathew" was all he said. She noticed the drops of blood hitting the ground and she gasped.

"Y…your hurt...come on lets go talk to my big brother" she said, she ignored his protests and took him to her brothers house.

-Back to the Alfred-

Alfred ate the food quickly. It actually was very good. He hadn't had steak or corn for a long time. Before he knew it he was choking on the food.

"Slow down you'll die if you eat to fast" Dylan chuckles proud his food was so well liked. Ian leaned back in his chair glaring at Alfred.

'Why is he here what does he want. Why did he help our brat of a brother?' he questioned in his head. Liam finished his food, and took another sip of his beer he was drinking and grinned.

"So do you like our brother" Liam asked again.

"You already asked that" Arthur said quickly.

"Yes but I didn't say which like I mean d you like like our brother, have a thing for him a crush a-" at this point Peter's ears were covered by Dylan. What was said must have been very bad because Alfred had went red, and so had Arthur and he had also fainted. Alfred jumped down and shook Arthur gently. Arthur woke up and started to strangle Liam.

-timeskip-

Arthur's mouth was moving so fast, Peter couldn't make out one word. This was for the best.

Alfred chuckled and scratched the back of his head. Peter clung to his arm, and Arthur stood beside them.

"Let hurry I want to meet your brother" Peter said excitedly. Alfred nodded and led him towards the car with Arthur.

-Back to Mathew-

"I…I'm really sorry for all the trouble" Mathew muttered as Vash patched up his head.

"It's alright its nothing i'm grateful, you help my sister. She means a lot to me, if you want I can pay for new glasses" he said. Mathew shook his head. He didn't want to be a burden but decided it was best for his brother to decide.

"It's not a light offer, it's only because you helped my sister" he asked again and then looked to Lily. She smiled at her brother.

Mathew was about to say something when his stomach growled. Lily jumped and ran to the kitchen. Mathew was about to stop he but she came back out with a bowl of ramen noodle and pushed the bowl into his hands. The look on her face was sweet but then again forceful. "Eat its good"

Mathew then looked at her nodding and started to eat, before he was realizing eating quickly. Vash raised his eye brow, confused at how he could eat so fast yet not make a mess.

Vash opened the door. "We should check on the an whose watching you to make sure he's not worried"

Mathew held back a chuckled. 'Good luck with that' he thought.

-Time skip-

Alfred pulled into his driveway then opened the door.

"Mattie, i'm home" he called; Toris ran in and stopped in front of Alfred.

"…..U...uh Alfred…Mathew is," he said nervously his breath barley noticeable, Peter and Arthur peered out from behind them. Then there was a knock at the front door, Lithuania quickly opened it.

Vash stood there his arms folded, Lili stood next to Mathew.

-end-

Okay I hurt Mathew I feel bad don't be mad! -Pats Mathews head-Mathew blinks then moves away-…..when do I become adult again and get Kuma back -folds arms- you will get Kuma…..sometime, but becoming an adult…who know…


End file.
